


The World is Out There

by yellow_craion



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Gen, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Slavery, Physical Abuse, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Bilbo, Protective Fíli, Separation Anxiety, Slavery, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, caring Bilbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_craion/pseuds/yellow_craion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo sees a slave trader while visiting Bree. And he's selling Dwarves. Bilbo ends up trying to find a way to do something about it and take care of them. For a hobbit kink meme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Will add more tags/characters as the story progresses.  
> 2\. It's a work in progress and it's painfully slow-going but I have it all planned and fully intend to finish it, however long it takes. 2 chapters are done so far.  
> 3\. Chapter 1 originally posted Jan. 23rd, 2013 on my LJ.

"The world isn't in your books, my dear Bilbo. It's out _there_."

Gandalf's words still ring in Bilbo's ears and fill his mouth with a bitter taste of disappointment. If this is what real world looks like, he was better off not knowing it.

Alas, he's here, in Bree - one of those places he's been reading so much about, where Hobbits and Men live and thrive side by side - on this rather sunny morning, watching a transaction take place. A Man, quite chubby, with a mop of gray hair that's tied carefully with a ribbon and an apron hanging around his waist - Bilbo assumes he must be a baker - shows some coins to a burly dealer with a nasty scar running across his right cheek, who then proceeds to unveil his massive wagon that was previously covered with a dark heavy cloth. Under that cloth Bilbo can see a sturdy metal cage and inside it, people. Dwarves, to be precise. From where he's standing he can't tell how many there are exactly, perhaps three or four, all huddled at the far end of the vehicle.

The Men are talking, but their conversation is drowned by the cacophony of other sounds, some coming from farm animals, some from a small band playing merrily on the other side of the marketplace and more still from other people. All the rest of merchants and customers who are too busy with their own deals to care and act as if selling Dwarves is a perfectly normal every-day occurrence.

Strange, how his books painted a different picture.

Bilbo inches closer without much thinking, still staying out of sight. Both Men point at each of the Dwarves - now he can be sure there are only three of them in - and comment on them, until at last the baker makes a decision.

"A fine choice, my friend!" The trader claps the other Man on his shoulder and with a wooden bat in one hand, he goes into the cage, where already two of his captives are standing between him and his latest sale, although one of them is leaning heavily on his friends. "Must we do this every time?" Bilbo can't be sure if the Man looks more amused or bored. But what he is most certain of is that, as scared of the dealer as they are, there is something that terrifies the Dwarves even more; being separated from one another. He wonders if they're kin.

"No," one of them protests. He's the only one that doesn't have dark hair, Bilbo notes. "Leave Bofur alone!"

"I keep telling my clients what good and obedient Dwarves you are, don't turn me into a liar!" he sneers and once he's close enough, he grabs the blond one and lifts him up effortlessly by the collar of his coat till their faces are inches apart.

"Fili! No," yells another one. The remaining Dwarves kick at him but then the Man swings his bat at the one closest to him, the one he's not selling, sending him onto his back a few feet away and crying out on impact.

It draws out a strangled scream from the one he's been holding, "Kili! Kili!"

"Stop it! I will go willingly, but stop hurting them!" Now that he's not surrounded by his friends or kinsmen anymore, Bilbo can see his face and the fluffy, furry hat he's wearing. He looks older than the other two. It's hard to pinpoint exactly what it is about this Dwarf, but something tells Bilbo that he's a gentle soul and a part of the Hobbit wishes - not for the first time today - that he could do something to help. "Please!"

"Bofur…" Fili's voice is hoarse and it's all he manages to say before he's shoved against the bars with a resounding thud. As he slides down onto his knees, he's left to watch as Bofur is pushed out of the cage so fast he can't quite find his balance in time to stop his plunge into the dirt.

"If it gives you any trouble, just give it a good lashing. Unless you take a knife to their gut, Dwarves are a very …durable folk," the dealer says, as he joins his patron.

Two Men are going over the details of the sale, while Bilbo steals another glance behind the bars. Fili, the blond one, crawls to his hurt companion and cradles him in his lap, speaking so softly that the Hobbit can't make out the words. A moment later, the dark haired one - Kili, was it? - sits up with his help and they hold each other close, Kili's face resting against his chest and both their gazes locked on their friend.

Bofur is looking at them too, expression on his face breaking Bilbo's heart and making him turn away briefly to give these three poor souls at least a semblance of a private moment when they will most likely never see each other again.

This dreadful thought leads to another and very soon Bilbo's heart is filling with determination; he can't just walk away in disgust and go home. He needs to find someone who can help. Someone…

He looks around, just like he did earlier, at the merry band, at the busy Men and Hobbits, some of whom glance in the direction of the Dwarves but then go on with their business.

He's alone.

Then he sees the baker snatch Bofur's furry hat off his head with no warning. The Dwarf's hands fly up to stop him only an instant too late, and the hat is tossed aside, landing in a puddle of mud. Bofur glances mournfully after it as the Man drags him roughly away by his arm.

Bilbo may be no hero, but he can still try his hardest to help.

Once the dealer goes back to whatever it was he was doing before the baker showed up, the Hobbit dashes to pick up the discarded hat, hoping it's not ruined for good. While he's brushing the worst of the dirt away, he catches Fili watching him with a sad face. Bilbo smiles but he doubts it has the desired effect.

Stuffing the almost clean hat into a pocket of his backpack, he makes his way towards the Man.

"How much do you usually take for a Dwarf?" Bilbo asks with a hint of interest and turns slightly to look back at the two figures behind bars, holding each other in a vice grip and shaking their heads at him. Standing this close, he can clearly see the fear all but pouring from their trembling bodies - not that he would ever expect anything else. He may not be the best judge but they seem young to him, they have not a single gray hair that Bilbo can see and the one called Kili barely has any facial hair at all. It must mean they're young, he decides.

"Not that much at all, Master Hobbit," the Man straightens and grins. "Three golden coins for one is my price."

The Hobbit takes no pleasure in prolonging this moment but he needs to think carefully about what he's about to do. It will take them two days to walk to the Shire, if they're lucky, and they'll need food. He knows he doesn't have enough of it for three people. The amount of bread and salted pork he has left would be sufficient if he traveled alone, or with one other person but any more than that? No, he'll have to buy more.

But all he has in his pouch is six golden coins.

"So which one will it be?" The question is immediately followed by a whimper from one of the Dwarves and then a hushed conversation, but Bilbo has to focus on the Man in front of him.

Doing his best to appear confident and well versed in this kind of business, he replies, "both of them. For five golden coins."

A pregnant silence falls over the Dwarves at his words.

"Master Hobbit," says the trader slowly, "Six golden coins for two Dwarves is already quite a bargain. I can't accept anything less."

Bilbo doesn't know how to argue with that and it must be showing on his face, because the Man looks at him differently now.

"I can see you never did this before, so let me give you some advice. Dwarves are a hardy folk, once you put them to work you'll see for yourself. I trained these two myself, so you should know they have some foolish notions in their heads sometimes, but all they need is a strong hand. A nice pounding every other day keeps them in line. No need for…"

Is he serious? Swallowing around the rising bile in his throat and taking deep breaths through his nose, Bilbo thinks furiously of a way to stop this monologue. Then a few words reach his ears about the Dwarves in his bedroom and how pleased he's going to be and it takes him a while to recover from shock at the realization that no, the dealer's not talking about sleeping arrangements, not in the strictest sense.

"Yes! That's quite all right, thank you," Bilbo all but blurts out, desperate to end this conversation.

"No need to be shy about it," the dealer chuckles. "Either way, I'm sure you'll find plenty of uses for them." After a pause, he adds with emphasis: "If you're willing to pay me six golden coins."

And the Hobbit finds he's very willing indeed, if it means getting the Dwarves as far away from this monster as possible. "Fine, fine," he hands him the money and resigns himself to the idea of starving by the time he… they will reach home.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Master Hobbit!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm aware Bree and the Shire aren't a couple days away, more likely a couple weeks away, but it seems I still have some mercy left in me ;)
> 
> Originally posted: Dec. 13th, 2013 (lj)
> 
> Next chapter is still in progress....

The late morning sun is bright in the sky but its rays do nothing to melt the cold apprehension that's taken root deep in Fili's heart. He and his brother, whose hand he's holding in a tight secure grip, are being led by a strange Hobbit through the unfriendly town of Bree; its inhabitants bustling about, often bumping into them carelessly and not bothering to take the time to wonder about their pitiful fate.

Why would they, he wonders bitterly.

Both Dwarves have spent many hours talking in hushed tones since they've been captured, contemplating the cruelty of Men - and indifference of Elves, or, even, to some extent, of other Dwarves, who had abandoned them when Erebor had fallen whilst that damned dragon had come - or inventing stories of how their uncle, the great Thorin Oakenshield, would surely find them one day and save them from the slave trader.

The Hobbit is troubling Fili. Bilbo Baggins, as he introduced himself earlier, seems to be in no hurry, walking a couple of steps ahead and throwing worried glances over his shoulder as if making sure they're still there. The Dwarf would find it a bother if he had any hope of an escape. As it is, he's far more worried for his brother who's still weak after a beating he's received from the trader a few days ago - not to mention the constant hunger - and who's now trudging beside him, leaning on him more and more with each step.

Fili readjusts his grip on him, sneaking an arm around his little brother's waist to support him better, mindful not to worsen his injuries. "Can you hold on for a little more?" he asks quietly, his mouth brushing Kili's ear "I can see the town gates. His house can't be that much further now."

All Kili does is nod jerkily, his fist twisting Fili's tunic. They don't have much choice in the matter, they both know.

"What about you, Fee?"

"What about me?" Fili looks down at his brother, all but clutching at him. Kili's eyes are fixed on him and the depth of worry and pain in them make Fili's heart constrict. With his free hand he gently smoothes over Kili's hair and then lets his palm linger over his ear, his thumb stroking his brother's cheek. "I am well enough," he says with a fond smile.

They walk on slowly few more steps but Kili persists, "brother. Please."

Fili glances away guiltily. "I am only bruised. Nothing next to what he's done to you." Just thinking about that makes his voice catch and his eyes sting, so he hurries to reassure Kili, "honestly, it's nothing too serious. You can stop worrying, brother."

"I cannot help it…" he squeezes Fili in his arms briefly.

"I know, Kili, I know," he admits softly and kisses his temple. It is the same for him.

Once Fili looks up he finds the Hobbit is heading for the gates, about to leave Bree and feels a new wave of crippling fear washing over him.

"Fili? Where can he be leading us?"

He hates the note of panic in his brother's voice but knows no way to make it go away. "I don't know…"

Mister Baggins is standing a little further down the road, looking at them, as if waiting.

"Let's go, brother. We don't know him. Better not try his temper so quickly," Kili says and they carry on their slow pace.

But the Hobbit comes over to them surprisingly fast. After an awkward moment of silence and staring at each other, he prods, "what's wrong?"

Fili swallows hard and tries to come up with an answer that wouldn't lead to them admitting to a recent escape attempt - that would surely leave a bad impression on the Hobbit and they need his favor - but Bilbo beats him to it.

With a tired sigh he tells them, "I know something is wrong. I saw that brute hit you…" the Dwarves share a quick surprised glance at how incredulous the Hobbit seems, pointing in the direction of the marketplace, his face pinched, but they stay quiet. A deep breath later, the Hobbit's scorn morphs into a bit less threatening frown. "So, is that it? Is that the reason you have difficulty walking?" He looks pointedly at Kili, "or is there something more?"

"I… that is," Kili stutters and shoots his brother a fearful glance. They both remember all too vividly what their complaining can lead to, no matter how well founded, so he opts to avoid that "I… apologize…" he licks his lips, "I…"

Fili still has his arms wrapped around his brother and he feels a shiver run through Kili's body. He instantly steps in to help him, "we apologize for slowing you down, Master Baggins." He runs his hand over Kili's shoulder in a meager attempt to calm him, while his eyes stay fixed on Bilbo.

"No need," the Hobbit points out and it strangely sounds more serious than just an empty, polite gesture, "you have nothing to apologize for."

They know that. They know it was not their fault they were captured and kidnapped from their family, or that they've been beaten and starved in order for them to stay weak and unable to defend themselves. They're the last people that should apologize for it. They also know that stating it out loud would end horribly for them.

So they keep quiet and wait for the Hobbit to say more.

"Perhaps we could walk to a more peaceful spot and you could rest there. Do you think you can make it?"

It's been so long since the brothers came across such a combination of soft voice, compassionate look and kind offer, it now seems almost foreign. It's quite possible the hunger makes them see and hear things that aren't really there.

And yet, Fili risks a question.

"Y-you are not taking us to your home?"

He braces himself for an outburst, sliding Kili's body behind his own with practiced ease… but nothing happens. Nothing, that is, other than the Hobbit answering his query.

"Oh, I am. But home is a bit far right now, a couple of days away I'd say at the very least, so we will make camp somewhere along the way. I don't live in Bree, you see. I am from the Shire."

A couple of days - it's all Fili hears. After that, there's only his heartbeat thumping in his ears.

He looks down at his little brother, whose face is pressed against his shoulder. By now he's carrying most of his weight and they haven't even left the town yet. Kili won't make a two-day journey on foot, not in this state.

Planting a quick peck onto his ruffled hair, Fili looks back at the Hobbit. So far, Bilbo's been only kind but even if he wasn't, Fili realizes, he would still risk bargaining for his kin's sake.

"My brother… he's hurt. Please, don't make him walk that far! He's too weak."

The Hobbit takes a moment to think, for which Fili's grateful. Yet he can't help but feel as if his heart is lodged in his throat for good. What if the Hobbit deems Kili not worthy of the effort and decides to leave him behind?

"I have some medicine with me. Depending on what the problem is maybe I could…?"

"Would you?"Fili pleads, forgetting himself and not letting Bilbo finish. A tiny bit of hope sparkles in his heart, "would you spare some to help him?"

Bilbo looks at him strangely at that and the Dwarf winces, afraid he's ruined any chance of help his brother had. But then the Hobbit answers: "Of course. Not here, though. We need someplace less crowded… That spot I was telling you about, it's just outside of town, very close, I promise."

Fili lets out a heavy breath and blinks away the unexpected moisture in his eyes. "Thank you."

Bilbo shakes his head, "I am no doctor, but I will try to help if I can." He then comes even closer to Kili and reaches to touch him, only to stop at the last moment. "Is your arm all right?"

The brothers watch him warily.

"Because if it is," the Hobbit explains readily, "you could lean on me. Between the two of us, it would be easier, wouldn't it?"

Fili waits for any indication that his brother doesn't want to be touched by anyone else - something he's witnessed often enough - but sees none.

Kili lets out a quiet "thank you" and immediately - though still surprisingly carefully - Bilbo swings his arm around his own neck and they continue to walk slowly, the younger Dwarf leaning heavily on them both.

They pass the gates of Bree and, just as the Hobbit told them, all they need to do is wander off the beaten path to enter a thick forest. Even as they're helping Kili around some bushes, Fili hopes no beast comes this close to a settlement, so that they will be safe from at least one threat.

He's still contemplating Bilbo's words. Deep down he craves to trust his kindness, to believe again that there are yet people left in Middle Earth willing to show them some kindness. But fear for his brother and himself tells him to wait.

Once they find a suitable spot for them to rest, some distance away from the road and encircled by high bushes so they aren't disturbed by the noises or prying eyes of travelers, Bilbo gently disentangles himself from the Dwarves to drop his backpack on the ground.

"One moment! Just one moment…" he mutters while he pulls out a thick blanket to spread it on the grass a few strides away from his pack. With a nod he motions them both to sit on it, before going back to rummage through his things.

Slowly, Fili comes over and kneels at the edge of the blanket, guiding his brother down with him. By now Kili's face is twisted by a permanent grimace that morphs into a wince the moment his knees touch ground. With a whimper Kili lets go of him and scrambles hurriedly to lay flat on his stomach. The resulting sigh makes Fili smile a little, despite everything. He brushes aside some of Kili's hair and sits back on his heels right next to him.

His brother gives him a grateful smile in return. Though it's a shadow compared to Kili's smiles from before, it warms Fili inside like nothing else ever could.

"Fee?"

He leans forward, hovering over the younger Dwarf. "What is it?"

Kili's hand finds his, but their eyes stay locked.

"Excuse me?"

Fili looks up, not entirely sure if he's more surprised by the polite tone or by the interruption itself. "Yes?" He notes worriedly that he hasn't heard the Hobbit approach them.

Bilbo flashes him an apologetic smile and turns a little so Kili can see his face. "Perhaps you would prefer your brother to tend to… umm, your injuries?"

Noticeably relieved by the offer, Kili looks to his brother with a smile. "I would like that."

"This is all I have," Bilbo opens a leather satchel he's been holding and hands it over, along with a matching heavy flask, allowing the Dwarf to peek inside, "use whatever you need and call if you need any assistance."

Fili allows his confusion to show for a moment. "Thank you, Master Baggins" he whispers finally. Before the Hobbit can walk away he lifts the leather flask and asks: "What's in it?"

"Clear water." Bilbo nods, "I have another one like this, still full."

Once the Hobbit is busy gathering branches a little distance away and giving the two of them some privacy, Fili takes a deep breath to steady himself and puts the flask and bag by his side for easy access. He catches Kili's gaze and asks softly so that only he can hear, "ready, brother?"

With a hiss, Kili shifts his weight onto his arms and lifts his hips in response, allowing the older Dwarf to untie and remove his dirty trousers.

Fili slides his palms under the waistband and pulls on it gently, unsure what he's going to uncover, but initial few tugs don't cause any alarm. Only after pulling the trousers past his brother's hips, Fili's worry spikes at first dampness and then the sight of red-brown stains spread down as far as Kili's knees, that make Kili's smallclothes cling to his skin. "Kee," his voice is breaking, as he's pulling down the fabric with shaking hands, hurrying as much as he can till Kili's outer layer is almost at his ankles. He does his best to soften the crusted material with water, but the resulting mess makes very little difference; and his brother's frantic gasps each time a bit of it comes off forces fresh tears out of Fili's eyes.

With his face hidden under a curtain of hair, Kili reaches blindly for his brother's hand and it's only then, that Fili realizes he's been uttering a constant stream of "sorry" and "Kili" since he started working.

"I really am sorry, Kili."

"No," he protests quietly, "Fili, please… wasn't your fault."

Squeezing Kili's hand briefly, Fili continues with his task. There's no point arguing - whatever Kili thinks, Fili knows it's all his fault. He should never have let the Man take his brother away, to punish him alone for both of them after they'd tried to sneak out. Kili's shrieks ring out again in his ears and he rubs at his eyes furiously to stop the tears.

Wet fabric now sticks to Kili's legs for a whole other reason and there's no way to pull it down without chafing numerous welts and cuts that cover the better part of his thighs and bottom.

Once it's done, Fili gives his quivering brother a moment of rest and opens the satchel only to realize that while it appears to be well stocked - with some small bottles filled with oils or berries, plenty of roots and leaves and even a few rolls of neatly cut linen strips for wrapping wounds - he has no clue about the properties or uses of plant parts inside it. He can clean the blood away, but that's all he knows.

"Kili?" Leaning over the younger Dwarf without aggravating his injuries, he admits regretfully "I need his help, Kee. I can't do it alone…"

"Do you have to?" It's a tiny scared sound really, not a question but Fili still understands. How could he not, when this terrified noise drills a hole in his heart?

"I'm sorry, there's too much of it, I don't even know how to use half the things he gave me."

"All right," comes a resigned reply and Fili pecks him on a shoulder for it.

He turns to look for the Hobbit, who now appears to be busy with making a small fire - close but with his back turned towards them. He did say to call him, if they needed help, so Fili asks cautiously: "Master Baggins?"

"Yes?" Bilbo answers without looking up from his task and Fili falters. When the fire starts, the Hobbit stands up, facing them expectantly, "what is it?" But before the Dwarf has a chance to explain, Bilbo is next to Kili with a look of horror on his face. "Oh, my…!"

"If it's not too much to ask, Master Baggins," he says, pointing to the bag that's sitting open between them, "I am not familiar with plants and don't know which to use…"

As he's talking, the Hobbit is already sorting through the content, nodding. "First his wounds need to be cleaned… Here," he hands him some linen "use this, and the water I gave you - can you do that?" At Fili's surprised nod, Bilbo continues: "Good. In the meantime, I will prepare a salve to prevent infection." He then pulls a handful of thick green leaves out of the bag and says: "Give these to your brother. He needs to chew them thoroughly before swallowing - it should help with the pain."

Feeling a grateful smile tug at his lips, Fili thanks him profusely before letting the Hobbit pick up the satchel and walk back to his backpack, where he pulls out a wooden bowl and gets to work vigorously.

Fili crawls a little closer to Kili, enough so he's able to touch his tears-stricken face and brush aside his dark hair. Seeing Kili in so much misery makes Fili want to sob himself even more - and to think, that he's been suffering in silence for so long - but he knows he needs to be strong for his brother's sake. "Kili?" He leans in, stroking his brother's stubbly chin and asks softly, "did you hear that?"

Kili opens his eyes but the painful grimace refuses to leave his features. He shakes his head pitifully, "I can't…" he chokes out between sobs. "It hurts, Fee…!" He grabs blindly at Fili's tunic and burrows even closer, his head buried in his brother's lap.

Fili folds himself over Kili's shaking body and kisses him on the head. "Shh, brother," his voice breaks as he's stroking Kili's neck and shoulders, desperate to soothe him. Twisting a little to one side, he tries to see his brother's face. "Kili? Please, look at me?" Once he does, Fili goes on, flashing him a brief smile for his effort, "Can you open your mouth for me? Master Baggins gave me something for the pain…"

The younger Dwarf opens his mouth, without so much as a glance at what is in his brother's hand.

Fili feeds him a few of the leaves, thinking it would be better to start small and ration what they were given. "Chew it first," he instructs quietly, while brushing his thumb lightly over Kili's now closed lips.

Kili nods slowly against his stomach, sniffling and disentangling one of his hands from Fili's waist to wipe his wet face.

With a kiss to Kili's temple, Fili attempts to separate from him but Kili lets out a little whine and clutches at his waist even tighter. "Kili," he whispers against his ear, brushing his hands up and down his brother's arms. "I need to clean you up. Please let me go."

A movement from the corner of his eye makes him stop and look up, only to find the Hobbit coming their way. A determined look on Bilbo's face scares Fili; he obviously allowed himself to remain too long at Kili's side, comforting him, when he was expected to clean his wounds. Realization that he's just failed to perform his first order - no matter how politely phrased and involving caring for his own brother - is instantly followed by thoughts of possible punishments. In panic, he grips Kili's shoulders, not even sure anymore if he wants to hold him closer to protect him from the Hobbit's rage, or push away so that he can stand between them and beg forgiveness.

As it happens, Bilbo decides for him and with an outstretched hand tells him to stay put.

So Fili does. He resumes trailing his fingers through his brother's hair in a soothing manner, whereas his other hand is resting on Kili's neck, rubbing gentle circles over his skin every once in a while.

Bilbo kneels a bit further to the side and closer to Kili's blood-covered thighs and places his wooden bowl within easy reach, right next to a folded rather thick green fabric. The container is full of greenish mush that smells quite refreshingly. But Fili's fear spikes when he sees the Hobbit scowl at Kili's marred flesh.

"I am very sorry! I was just about to clean the wounds…" he knows his apology must sound pathetic to Bilbo, but it's the truth and it’s all he has to offer.

The Hobbit, however, looks up at him with a tight smile - clearly forced - and waves his concern off. "It's all right, I can do it. You keep on what you're doing." After a quick glance at Fili's hands, Bilbo adds, "he seems calmer when you're close." And for a moment, Fili thinks the lines around Bilbo's eyes crinkle and his smile appears genuine.

It must be the light.

Time slowly passes and Fili - although his body is wrapped protectively around his brother so he can feel his every involuntary twitch and every squeeze of his fingers - has his eyes mostly on the Hobbit. As he watches, he takes in Bilbo's practiced, efficient movements and notes with tremendous relief that his fingers don't linger on Kili's body, like someone else's might have.

Fili's aware even he wouldn't be able to spare his brother all the pain associated with tending to him and it makes him appreciate the Hobbit's efforts to be gentle all the more.

"This should do, for now." Bilbo mutters with a resolute nod, when he's finishing wrapping Kili's legs in linen bandages, after applying a liberal amount of freshly-made salve onto the injuries. With a little tug he makes sure the dressing is secure and covers Kili's lower half with the green fabric that appears to be a cloak. "Is there anything else? Any bruises or…?"

Fili doesn't know how to respond. It's strange, how much this Hobbit confuses him. And the truth is, he's not sure - there most likely is more, after Kili's been thrown across that damned cage - but Fili hasn't had a chance to confirm his fears.

He looks to his brother, "Kili?" When the younger Dwarf hums, Fili goes on hesitantly "How are you feeling?"

It takes a moment for Kili to prop and push himself up a bit onto his elbows, but once he does he gives Fili a brilliant smile. "Better. It doesn't burn so much anymore…"

After Fili responds with a teary smile of his own, Kili turns to Bilbo. "Thank you, Master Boggins."

"You're welcome," Bilbo chuckles, "but is there anything else that hurts? Anything you'd like me to take care of?"

Kili considers for an instant. Sneaking one hand to grab at Fili's knee, he ducks his head and pleads softly, "Could you help my brother now?"

"Kee…"

"He shoved you! And I've been leaning on you this whole time!" With every word, his head drops lower, until it rests on Fili's lap once again. "Your back must be black and blue by now…" he adds miserably.

"All right, then. Fili?" the Hobbit gives him an expectant look and all Fili can do is stare back at him. "Can you show me?"

"I… I don't…" he stutters, looking between his brother and the Hobbit. Kili's going to need more care if he's to heal properly. The road ahead is longer than he'd like and it would be reckless to try Master Baggins' patience so soon. Not to mention, use all of his limited supplies. So Fili does the only reasonable thing he can think of. "It doesn't hurt that bad and I wouldn't want to ask…"

"Nonsense!" Bilbo interrupts him, "Your brother is right."

Not keen to find out where arguing with the Hobbit would lead, Fili lowers his head and starts taking off his clothes silently. He can't help but wonder what Bilbo will demand from them in payment for his generosity.

Fili is aware of Bilbo taking a seat behind him yet still fails to suppress a shiver at his first touch - his herbal salve is cold on Fili's skin but it warms up soon enough, which makes it feel surprisingly soothing.

Bilbo pats him on his shoulder when he's finished. "I'm out of bandages, I'm afraid, so maybe wait a bit before you put your clothes back on. It would not do you any good if you'd wipe it all off with your shirt."

He thanks the Hobbit, when he walks away before he looks down - ignoring how prolonged hunger and lack of exercises have made him thinner - at Kili, who's fashioned a pillow out of his lap. He's stroking his brother hair and it warms him inside to see him virtually melt into his touch.

Kili's eyes are closed but Fili knows his brother is far from sleep - he's playing with the loose material of Fili's tunic with one hand, while he's gripping at Fili's side with the other one.

"He seems kind." Kili's wistful comment barely reaches his ears it's so quiet.

Despite the gratitude, Fili can't let go of his apprehension just yet. He keeps it to himself for now tough, and lets his brother have a hopeful moment.

"He does."

It's not long before Bilbo comes over with a steaming mug and a plate with chunks of bread, a small tomato and some meat, apologizing for the inconvenience of having only one set of dishes with him and warning them to sip the hot tea carefully. He puts the plate down beside them on the blanket and pauses when both brothers keep staring at the food in shock. "It's for both of you to share."

Temporarily speechless, Fili slowly looks up at him and, after a loud intake of breath, thanks the Hobbit earnestly.

Bilbo beams silently and passes the mug to Fili.

Once Fili' holding the tea in his hands - and sweet Mahal, the warmth of the mug is a truly glorious thing as it's spreading from his palms, through his whole body - he eyes the beverage warily. It smells lovely, even though the Dwarf has trouble identifying what it's made from. Still, he doesn't want to seem ungrateful by voicing any questions.

"No need to worry, I'm not trying to poison you two," the Hobbit chuckles. "There's not much honey left, so it's going to be rather bitter but it should help prevent a fever and such," Bilbo says patiently, and Fili cringes. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean…" he attempts to clarify but Bilbo waves his apology off. So instead, Fili gives him a bashful smile.

"I will leave you to it, then."

Fili holds the mug away, so as not to spill its contents onto his brother. "Can you get up a bit for a moment? Just enough to drink it?"

With a grunt Kili lifts himself up onto his elbows like before. "You should drink some of it too."

"I will. After you," he says, blowing at the hot beverage and enjoying the steam against his face; it has been so long since they've had anything warm to fill their bellies. He moves it between them, slowly, waiting for Kili to be ready.

Kili has a blissful expression on his face, when he touches the base of the mug to tilt it, while Fili makes sure it's steady in his grasp. "Careful, brother," he whispers, even though he knows the younger Dwarf is aware of the temperature.

"It's nice." His brother's content sigh coaxes a smile out of Fili.

Setting the tea aside, Fili dares a quick glance at the Hobbit - strangely, all Bilbo is doing is watching them. Or, perhaps it shouldn't really surprise him - they belong to him after all, so of course he's going to keep an eye on them. The Hobbit appears to be thinking about something very hard, and it worries Fili.

The instant Bilbo makes eye contact, Fili looks down.

He picks up the plate, balances it on his lap and using his fingers he breaks away a piece of bread; it's soft and gives easily under his fingertips and Fili takes a second to appreciate that it's maybe two days old, at the most. "Open up," he instructs and holds the portion next to his brother's mouth.

"Fee!" Kili gives him an indulgent smile and obeys. As he's chewing, he's studying Fili's hands work with the food. When Fili gives him another piece, all he does is look up, with an eyebrow raised, to remind Fili that he also needs to eat something.

"All right," Fili dutifully pops the bread into his mouth and with that, they establish a rhythm.

Kili knows better that to point out that the pieces prepared for him are slightly bigger.

As hungry as they are, it doesn't take them long to empty the plate. Fili drinks some of the tea, but leaves most of it for Kili, who gratefully wraps his hands around the mug, relishing in its warmth as much as what it holds inside.

Meanwhile, Fili contemplates what to do with the plate - he should certainly clean it, and fast, but that means dislodging his brother and just the thought of it pains him. But then, a hand appears out of nowhere, as if waiting for the dish.

"I'll take it."

Fili's head jerks up and, of course, it's the Hobbit. How is he moving so silently?

"Don't you… I mean, I should, I should clean it…" he stumbles over his words, but his hands don't push Kili aside to let him get up. No, his hands have a mind of their own and they hold his brother closer - though not so much as to make him spill his tea.

"What you should do is stay with your brother. I think I can clean one plate by myself."

Fili blinks at the strange mix of stern voice and compassion in Bilbo's remark.

"Thank you," he answers softly and as he's staring at the Hobbit's retreating back, he suspects that the warm sensation settling in his chest may be something more than just tea and food.

Bilbo wipes the plate with a pinstriped dishcloth, which makes for a surreal picture in the wilderness, and wraps it carefully before putting it by his backpack. Fili keeps himself from voicing his curiosity as to why the Hobbit wouldn't eat as well. Maybe some other time he will be confident enough to ask. For now he just watches Bilbo pull out an apple from one of many side pockets of his backpack and contemplate it with a frown.

The Hobbit suddenly looks up, grinning for no apparent reason. "Did you hear that?"

Fili shakes his head, not sure what he was supposed to hear - and worrying a little that something is wrong with his ears today - but before he can ask, the Hobbit is dashing in the direction of the road.

"Master Baggins?!" Fili's shout makes Kili look up.

"Stay here! I will be back soon!" Bilbo shouts over his shoulder and disappears into the greenery.  
\---

Despite feeling bad for brushing the Dwarves off so unexpectedly, Bilbo rushes ahead. He's certain that he heard hooves just a moment ago; he only hopes that whoever he's trying to catch is traveling in the right direction and has means of transporting his two Dwarves.

He stumbles a bit in the middle of the road, looking both ways and gasping for breath - he hasn't run this fast in a long time. When he spots a cart pulled by a pony he feels like jumping with joy. The three of them could easily fit inside the cart, and Kili wouldn't have to suffer the long trek.

Bilbo hurries after it, yelling. "Hello! Excuse me! Hello?"

Once the pony stops, Bilbo can see who the driver is - a Hobbit he knows, smiling down at him from his seat - Hugo Boffin.

"Well hello, Bilbo!"

"Uncle Hugo! Good day!" he exclaims, breathless. "It's so nice to see a familiar face!"

The older Hobbit looks around, "What brings you so far from home, my dear Bilbo?"  
\---

Fili doesn't fail to see the irony of their situation - not too long ago, he would cut all his braids to be left alone with his brother in the woods to make their escape. Now, however, with Kili in pain and hardly capable of walking - much less running - and himself unable to help him on his own, Fili finds himself praying to Mahal for Bilbo's quick return.

In an effort to calm his brother, he cards his fingers through Kili's tangled hair, brushing it gently.

When the Hobbit blessedly emerges from the bushes, both brothers sag in relief.

Their peace is short lived though, once they see how fast Bilbo comes over and crouches by the blanket. His arms are outstretched in a placating gesture and he looks both apologetic and very happy, which is only confusing them more. "I'm sorry for running off like that..."

"Have we displeased you?"

"Please forgive us!"

"We'll do better!"

"Just don't abandon us-"

"-we wouldn't survive like this!"

The brothers speak on top of each other, stringing their words together as if it were a continuous sentence, not separate ones. It's what's natural, especially in excitement or fear; they see it startles the Hobbit, like it does most people, at first at least, but they can't help it.

"No!" Bilbo responds quickly. "You haven't… displeased me!" his features twist, as if the word disgusted him somehow. "And I'm not abandoning you! I was trying to get help, and now, you won't have to walk all the way to the Shire!" he exclaims with a smile. "I caught my uncle on the road, he's on his way to Bree and he agreed to take us with him on his way back. But first he needs some help…"

Worried for a whole new reason, Fili thinks Bilbo is about to rent them - or only him - to another Hobbit. He's reluctant to leave his brother alone, for Mahal knows how long, but if it means Kili won't be forced to walk all the way to the Shire in his state, Fili is willing to do almost anything.

"What do you need me to do, Master Baggins?" he asks quickly, hoping to show Bilbo how much he appreciates everything he's done for them.

"What? Oh, no, you can wait here, keep an eye on my things," Bilbo waves around their little camp. "One pair of hands should be enough for my uncle!"

Fili's face crumples. He was a fool to be so hopeful! Pulling his brother closer, in a futile attempt to save him, he stares at the Hobbit in horror. "You want… Kili to work for your uncle?" How can he? He's seen how hurt his brother is!

"What sort of monster do you take me for?!" Bilbo yells. "I wouldn't dream of sending either one of you to work, certainly not your brother!"

"But… but…"

Indignation vanishes from the Hobbit's face as suddenly as it appeared and with a soft pat to Fili's shoulder, he stands up. "Don't worry, I'll be as fast as I can. Please trust me."


End file.
